Minimally-invasive surgery (MIS), such as laparoscopic surgery, involves techniques intended to reduce tissue damage during a surgical procedure. For example, laparoscopic procedures typically involve creating a number of small incisions in the patient (e.g., in the abdomen), and introducing one or more tools and at least one camera through the incisions into the patient. The surgical procedures are then performed by using the introduced tools, with the visualization aid provided by the camera.
Generally, MIS provides multiple benefits, such as reduced patient scarring, less patient pain, shorter patient recovery periods, and lower medical treatment costs associated with patient recovery. However, standard MIS systems have a number of drawbacks. For example, non-robotic MIS systems place higher demands on the surgeon, in part because they require surgeons to indirectly manipulate tissue via tools in a manner that may not be natural. Conventional robotic systems, which may include one or more tool drivers positioned with a robotic arm and remotely operated to manipulate tools based on commands from an operator, may provide many benefits of MIS while reducing demands on the surgeon. However, such tool drivers tend to be large and difficult to maneuver effectively with robotic arms. Thus, it is desirable to have tool drivers for robotic-assisted surgical systems that are more compact and efficient.